


Crying about Wrestling

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Two moments in the careers of Daniel Bryan and Brian Kendrick, 2016 and 2019.





	Crying about Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



Cruiserweight Classic, 2016

Daniel found Brian in a dim hallway, making a list in a tiny notebook.

“Hey.” Daniel sat down next to him. Being in street clothes when everybody else was in trunks was something Daniel Bryan was not yet used to, might never be used to.

“Do you think I would be a good dog catcher?” Brian asked.

“What? Is that even a job anymore?”

“It’s a job on TV. What about a TV repairman?”

“When was the last time you paid someone to fix your TV instead of just getting another TV? Also what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m done,” Brian said dejectedly.

“You’re not done,” Daniel said firmly. “If I’m not done, you’re not done.”

“But aren’t you done too?” Brian asked.

Daniel sighed. “Let me see your list.”

Brian handed it over and flipped through it. “You could be a personal trainer. Dog groomer? Dog walker? Why are there so many dog jobs on here.”

“I’d be a great drug sniffing dog,” Brian said, letting out a laugh that sounded like a sob.

“Dogs are taking our jobs,” Daniel said with an affected scowl. “Soon enough there’ll be dog wrestlers, they’ll pay them in jerky and praise and they won’t need us.”

“I’ve been paid in jerky before,” Brian said, shaking his head.

“Please don’t go back to that. We need you.” Daniel scooted closer, their bodies now touching. “There’s a place for you here. I promise. Don’t make this list.” He put the notebook in his own back pocket.

Brian caught his eyes. A moment of deep feeling passed between them, a knowledge that there were more big things to come.

“Would you wrestle a dog?” Daniel asked. “How does that even work?”

“How does any of this work,” Brian said. “Pin him, one two three.”

***

WWE Smackdown Live, 2019

Brian found Daniel in a dim hallway, making a list.

He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to approach. Everything was so different now.

Daniel looked up and their eyes met. Brian’s hand touched his face.

“Not enough beards in this town for the both of us?” Daniel said.

There was a tense moment, and then they both laughed, first a giggle, then a stifled snort, then they were both doubled over, guffawing.

“What year is it?” Brian asked. He pulled up a folding chair and sat on it backward, looking over at what Daniel was writing down.

“It seemed like 2018 lasted for...four. I blinked and we were two months into 2019.”

Brian squinted.

“You look good,” Daniel said.

“Uh, thanks.” Brian sniffed. The hallway smelled like body odor and stale coffee. “What are you writing?”

“A list of everything that’s wrong with this world,” Daniel said.

“A new one? Seems like something you’ve had opinions on for a long time.”

“I guess.”

“Let me see.” Brian grabbed for the list and Daniel let him pull it away, their arms brushing. He flipped back through the notebook. It was old and battered. There was a list of things that we should be able to recycle but can’t, a list of people Daniel had seen littering, a couple of drawings of new wrestling gear, and a list of jobs. Dog walker. Dog groomer. Dog wrestler.

“This is my notebook,” Brian said.

“I’m just recycling,” Daniel said.

“I’m really glad I didn’t have to be a dog walker,” Brian said. “God, that was a long time ago.”

Daniel’s forehead creased. “2016.”

“The Cruiserweight Classic was a trip. God, I really thought it was my last chance.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t,” Daniel said. A tear formed at the corner of his eye.

“It wasn’t for you either,” Brian said. His voice broke a little, and he coughed.

They looked at each other, barely keeping it together.

“Just two guys crying about wrestling,” Daniel said.

Sure, that’s what it is, Brian thought, but he kept it to himself.


End file.
